The Romance at Hogwarts
by chelsealynncharters
Summary: InuYuYuTrigunHarryPotter
1. ch1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Trigun, and Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
  
  
Harry piled his books in his trunk. He then packed away his wardrobe,   
  
spell powders, parchment, and Hedwig's treats. He sighed and sat upon it. He  
  
turned to Hedwig and fluffed her feathers. "You know what Hedwig? I wish Sirius  
  
would let me come and stay with him. I hate living here! They treat me like dirt. All  
  
of them! I wish...I wish mum and dad were still here."   
  
Hedwig wriggled and hooted. A letter flew in through the open window.  
  
"Huh? What's this?" Harry picked up the letter and looked at the   
  
sending address. There wasn't one. He slowly opened the flap and slid the piece  
  
of parchment out and opened it. This is what it read-

Dear Harry Potter-  
  
You don't know me but I am a...well I'm a follower. I belived you when you  
  
told everyone that Lord Voldemort was back. I was of the many few who did. I just  
  
wanted you that your not the only one who feels hatred towards the Dark Lord. He  
  
has caused my family many suffering. I wanted to let you know, your not the only   
  
one. Thank you for your time.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Millie Thompson

Harry smiled. "At least someone belives me!" he muttered.  
  
"Harry! Get down here right now boy, or you'll miss your blasted train!"  
  
his Uncle Vernon yelled.  
  
Harry lifted up his trunk and Hedwig's cage, and scrambled down the   
  
stairs.  
  
"I don't know why I even let you got to that stupid school!" he grumbled as  
  
he opened the door.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked out the door.  
  
"Stupid witches and wizards...not normal..." Vernon mumbled as he shut  
  
the door firmly behind him.  
  
  
  
Kagome ran through the station. "I gonna miss it, I'm gona miss it!" she  
  
cried as she made it to the wall that contained platform 9 1/3. She turned around and looked at her mother.   
  
SHe held a tear stained face.  
  
"Oh mum!" Kagome cried.  
  
"I'm gonna miss my little girl!"  
  
"Mom, you still have Souta and Grandpa!"  
  
"I know, I know! But your my first child!"  
  
"Mother..." she groaned.  
  
"Okay, okay go. I'll miss you honey."  
  
"I'll miss you too!" she hugged her mom one last time.  
  
"I'll write you honey!" her mom yelled as she walked up to the brick wall.  
  
Kagome saw a boy walking toward her. She stared at him a little longer and   
  
gasped. _'Why thats...Harry Potter!'_ she caught his eye and faced the wall   
  
embarrased. She held her breath. _'I hate doing this!'_ she thought as she walked  
  
through the wall onto the platform. She looked up at the train. She sighed when  
  
she saw Kurama. He glanced at her, grinned and waved. _'Blimey! He's sooooo  
  
Dreamy!'_ She walked up the ladder onto the Hogwarts Express. She glanced   
  
around wondering which compartment her friends were in.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled a voice. She whirled around to see her two best   
  
friends, Botan and Sango.   
  
"Hey! What's going on!" she laughed as she ran over to them.  
  
"Guess what! You know Yusuke Yurameshi? Well he's going out with  
  
Meryl Strith. And guess who Kikyo's going out with!" Sango told her breathlessly.  
  
"Who? Isn't she going out with Inuyasha?"  
  
"They were, but she broke up with him! He's so heartbroken!   
  
It's so sad!" Botan whailed.  
  
"Oh, well who's she going out with?"  
  
Sango and Botan shifted their gazes to their feet.  
  
"Well? Who is it?" Kagome pestered.  
  
"Kurama." they mumbled. They looked up at Kagome expecting a   
  
waterfall of tears and rude comments. She shrugged. "Oh, thats nice. I hope they  
  
are happy together." she said as she opened the compartment door. She sat   
  
down and faced the window. The train began moving. The other girls shut the  
  
door behind them.   
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm sorry." Botan said as she hugged her frail friend.  
  
"You know what Kagome? Your too good for him!" Sango said.  
  
"Yeah, right." she muttered. A single tear slid down her cheek.  
  
"Okay! Who cares? I don't, it's not like it matters." Kagome said calmly   
  
as she turned and face them. Her face held a smile.  
  
Sango shook her head. "She's in denial." she whispered to Botan.  
  
"Brave little soilder girl." Botan whispered back.  
  
"I can hear you guys!" Kagome said angerily.  
  
"Hehehe..." SWEAT DROP  
  
A knock sounded at their door. They turned to face it.  
  
"Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could share this compartment with  
  
you. SInce there isn't any more available." a voice said outside it.  
  
The three nodded. "Yeah, you can. Come on in!" Kagome said.  
  
The door opened.  
  
  
  
Me- Okay first chapter! What matches do you want to see? How about Kagome   
  
with Harry? Or with Kurama? Or Inuyasha? And the rest of the cast! Tell me! I   
  
give the people what they want! =.=  
  
Review me!


	2. ch2

Disclaimer- Yo! I don't own that dawg Inuyasha! Oh and I don't own Harry Potter,   
  
Trigun, or Yu Yu Hakusho....But I would like to, especially Harry..   
  
  
  
A young boy, about Kagome's and the other girl's ages, stared at them.  
  
He grinned. The three girls held their breath. _'Wow. Beautiful smile.'_ thought   
  
Kagome. _'What a hunk.'_ thought Botan. "Nice..." started Sango staring at his

package.  
  
"Nice... to meet you...hehehe." finished Kagome. She glared at her   
  
friend. Sango shrugged.  
  
"Hi. I'm Kenkiama. Or Kiam for short. And you three lovely ladies are?"  
  
he said staring directly at Kagome.  
  
She blushed. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"I'm Sango."  
  
"And I'm Botan."  
  
"Well it's nice to meet you." he walked over by Kagome. He looked   
  
down at her. "You mind if I sit here?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't mind." she shiffted to make room.  
  
"So...." started Sango.  
  
"Um, what grade are you in?" Botan asked him.  
  
"I am in 6th year. What about the three of you?"  
  
"Oh we're all in our 6th year too." Sango replied.  
  
"Great." he smiled. "We'll all be in the same classes."  
  
  
  
"Harry! You finally made it!" cried Hermione happily as she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, I was a little late getting ready."  
  
"Why hello Harry." said Ron.  
  
"Hi." He settled himself down onto the seat next to Hermione. She  
  
shiffed closer to him. He saw Ron kind of flinch. He grinned to himself.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Well your smiling."  
  
"Oh, just glad to see you two."  
  
The door burst open. Malfoy and another boy he did not reconize   
  
stepped in. "Hello Potter!" Malfoy said, using as much disgust he could muster in  
  
saying his name.  
  
"Why if it isn't Malfoy! What pleasure do we have for your visit?" Ron   
  
asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh stuff it Weasley!" he turned to Hermione and took a long look at her  
  
and grinned. The other boy had been staring at her since he walked in. She   
  
shifted her gaze to the window.  
  
"Why Hermione...You actually look good for a change!" he laughed.   
  
"Maybe I was wrong about you...why don't you join Naraku and I in the next   
  
compartment." he grinned at her again.  
  
"She doesn't want to join a ugly faced...ugly faced lunk head like you   
  
Malfoy!" Ron yelled angerily.  
  
His face twisted in anger. "Why you little..."   
  
"Enough!" said a voice from behind them. They turned to see a young   
  
man. He had black, short, spiked hair and hazel eyes. Harry stared at him. 'He  
  
looks familar...' he thought.  
  
"Now I want you two boys to return to your compartments and refrain   
  
from visiting this one for the enter ride."  
  
"And why do we have to listen to you?" Malfoy asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Because I am your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher, young  
  
man!"  
  
Malfoy rolled his eyes and walked towards the door. He turned back to   
  
Hermione and winked. Then he left, with his friend Naraku trailing behind him.  
  
Harry and Ron looked at Hermione. She blushed and looked back out   
  
the window.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Ron asked. "Hitting on you like  
  
that!" Ron started.  
  
"No Ron it's fine, it's okay." Hermione told him then she looked back out  
  
the window. She didn't speak for the rest of the trip.  
  
  
  
"Alright, first years come with me!" yelled a familar voice. The three  
  
spun around and saw their old friend Hagrid coming barging up. "Why hello Harry,  
  
Ron, Hermione! Ready for another year at Hogwarts?" he asked them.  
  
"Yes!" they all cried happily.  
  
"Well go on and get into your carriges! I'll see you three later!"  
  
They nodded. "Bye Hagrid!" they said as they turned to leave.   
  
Harry stopped as he spotted someone. _'Hey, it's that one girl I saw at the   
  
platform...I think she's in my house too...'_ he turned and saw their new defense   
  
against the Dark Arts teacher. _'Thats why he looked so familar!'_ he turned back to   
  
look at the girl. _'They look alike, they must be related or something...'  
_  
"Harry! What are you staring at? Come on! Let's go!" Hermione   
  
tugged his arm.  
  
"Okay, okay!" he laughed as she pulled him into the carriage.  
  
  
  
Kagome yawned as she sat down in her carriage with Sango and Botan.  
  
"So, OH MY GOD! That guy is sooooo hot!" squealed Sango.  
  
"I know, did you see all his muscles?"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! He's cute, I'll give you that but  
  
not as cute as..." she stopped. They were pulling up to Hogwarts.  
  
"You know Kagome...you need to get over..." started Sango.  
  
"I know, I know. I need to get over Kurama...and I am...I just...I can still   
  
think he's cute right?"  
  
They shrugged. "I guess..."  
  
"Okay, everybody out!" yelled a voice.  
  
Kagome opened the door and jumped out. She caught sight of Kurama.  
  
His arm was around Kikyo. She turned and saw Inuyasha staring daggers at the   
  
two. He caught Kagome's eye and glared at her. "WHAT?" he mouthed. She  
  
shrugged and walked towards the enterance. _'Jeeze, whats his problem?'_ she   
  
thought.  
  
  
  
Me- Okay review me! I need to know what pairings you guys want!


	3. ch3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Harry Potter, Trigun, or Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Me- Well I haven't updated this story for ever!  
  
Inuyasha- You can say that again! And you keep cutting out my part!  
  
Me- Oh sorry...I just don't like you!:)  
  
Inuyasha- Hey!  
  
Me- Back 2 the story!  
  
  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked through the doors, into the Great Hall. Harry saw the Gryffindor table and smiled. "It's great to be back!" he said.  
  
"Yes, it is." Hermione agreed. She walked towards the table and sat down.  
  
Harry saw that girl again at the end of the table. She saw him looking at her and he tore his eyes away.   
  
"Harry? Is something the matter?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"What? Oh, nothing..."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
  
  
Kagome saw the boy Harry Potter staring at her.   
  
"Hello Kagome, Botan, Sango." said Vash as he sat down next to Kagome.  
  
She smiled. "Hi Vash! How was your summer holiday?"  
  
"Okay, I guess. Uneventful, really. How about yours?"  
  
"Boring as usual. Mum and Grandfather had to go to Asia to check out some magic clock or something, and I had to watch Souta."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So Vash...where's Yukina?" Botan asked him.  
  
"Oh...we broke up a few days ago..."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry..."  
  
"Yeah well...she wasn't for me!"  
  
Kagome looked at the Slytherin table. Kurama and Kikyo were having a makeout fest right in front of everyone. _'Jeeze! Can't they wait a couple hours!'_ she thought irritably.  
  
"Hi Kagome!" said Kouga.  
  
"Hello Kouga."  
  
He sat next to her on her other side. She rolled her eyes. _'If he touches me I swear...'  
_  
"So Kagome...gonna go out with me or what?"  
  
"Um, I don't think she wants to." remarked Vash.  
  
"Really? And has she told you this?" Kouga asked.  
  
"No, but it's pretty obvious!" he snorted.  
  
The three girls laughed.  
  
"Whatever Vash! See you later Kagome!" Kouga said and he was gone.  
  
She sighed. "Thanks a lot Vash! You saved me!"  
  
"No prob."  
  
She smiled at him. Then Dumbledore started to speak. "Good evening students, and welcome to Hogwarts."  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
"I would like to announce a few things before the sorting and the feast. Professor McAkienza is your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I would also like to announce that we have a new system here at Hogwarts. Everyone must have their belongings checked. Incoming packages and sent ones. Let the sorting begin!"  
  
  
  
Harry groaned as he stared at the list on the blackboard.  
  
"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape asked.  
  
"No sir, there is no problem."  
  
"Than will you please refrain from talking!"  
  
"But I wasn't..."  
  
"That's it! Five points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"AWWWWWW!" moaned the Gryffindors.  
  
"Then tell Potter here to keep his trap shut while in my classroom!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and kept writing notes.  
  
  
  
Kagome saw Harry roll his eyes and turn back to his notebook. _'That Professor Snape is such a jerk!'_ she thought as she scribbled down notes.  
  
  
  
Me- Like it? I need reviews! I only got 1 review people! SO COME ON!!!! 


End file.
